Revenge
by dollypink-xo
Summary: Hermione Granger has lived the same ordinary life for many years now. She thinks this is her destiny but is her plain appearance really a cry for attention?
1. Chapter 1

Revenge.

As she gazed into the mirror, apparently lost in her own thoughts, Hermione Granger never really took notice of her own reflection. She didn't see the point. The same face stared back at her every morning, no significant changes had occurred since her school days.

Aged 21 Hermione had still never found her true self. She had evolved from a quiet girl into a similarly quiet woman who had no wish to stand out from the crowd. She was no show stopper; you wouldn't find her face on the front page of the Daily Prophet or look twice at her in the street. Her skin was pale, without even a trace of make-up, she found no use for it, she would often be heard saying she felt it was as though lying to the world about who you truly were but in reality she was insecure, frightened that she would not be taken seriously. Those who knew her from her school days just accepted that Hermione would never change; she would always be the serious girl with the seemingly perfect life, content to go through the same daily routine and let her fiancée live life for her.

Harry was more than happy to oblige in living life for two people as he was famously a dare devil, never shying from challenging situations and he was rewarded for this attitude; he was moving through the ranks in the Auror department with alarming speed. Hermione on the other hand kept her head down in the Department of Magical law Enforcement where hard work was what was rewarded.

A familiar voice awoke her from her trance, " Hermy, we said we would meet Ron in Diagon Alley today or did you forget?"

Hermione jumped, startled that she had not even dressed yet, she hesitated and then replied, "Uh, I'll be two minutes, just got to fix my hair.

_Fix her hair? _Harry wondered, bewildered when fixing her hair was the last thing Hermione usually cared about.

Hermione threw on the nearest robes that caught her eye, appearances were a trivial thing in her book and after all she was only meeting a friend that had been used to her approach for the majority of her life. She raced down the stairs and muttered a quick "Sorry" to Harry before they travelled to Diagon Alley using the Floo network.

Hermione stood up and brushed the ash from her robes. She watched transfixed as each individual speck twirled intricately before making contact with the ground. She loved to take in every detail of the world around her, she took nothing for granted. She smiled at Harry as they navigated their way through the daily hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley to be confronted by their best friend Ron.

"Harry, Hermione" he beamed, outstretching his hand to each of them in turn, "It has been too long!"

Harry sighed, "I know but unfortunately we don't all have the life of leisure that an international quidditch player does. Work has been so hectic….."

His voice appeared to trail off to Hermione, she wasn't even aware of her surroundings; she was once again surrounded by her own thoughts. She wasn't certain about a lot of things; they would play on her mind often but she herself couldn't pinpoint exactly what was troubling her. Her life had followed the same routine each day, and so far she had always been happy. _No_ she thought to herself _I've just been comfortable._ Where this thought had come from she didn't know, but she was content to push it to the back of her mind, she had everything she had ever dreamed of and was not just comfortable.

Sorry if it is a little short, this felt the correct place to end this chapter. Please R&R. will try and update soon.


	2. Fading into the Background

**Revenge**

**Chapter 2-Fading into the Background.**

"What was wrong with you today?" Harry enquired as Hermione gazed out the window, admiring the breathtaking view that greeted her eyes.

"What-uhhh nothing I just had a lot on my mind, work you know," She replied feebly, "Sorry" she added as an afterthought.

"It's fine, I just wish you would take a break from work sometimes," Hermione noted the sound of concern in Harry's voice. That was what she loved about him; he always put others before himself, constantly checking that everyone was alright.

She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, longing to feel secure. She loved having someone to hold at night but she craved confirmation, she often got the impression Harry was stalling plans for the wedding. This was something she often confided in Ginny about but Ginny constantly would reassure her that Harry wanted nothing less than to make Hermione his wife. Hermione relished in the knowledge that one day she would become Mrs Potter, she had never even imagined having a husband, she was the shy bookworm who was friends with boys but never dated them, but here she was, engaged, happy and comfortable.

_Comfortable _Hermione thought _there's that word again._

During her school days Hermione had never been sure what she wanted out of life, but when Harry proposed Hermione felt this must have been what she was destined to do. She had no desire to be in the limelight and didn't care for the many cocktail and dinner parties that were held for various Ministry occasions. That was the way she liked it, she liked to fade into the background as she felt this gave people a sense that she didn't care whether she succeeded or failed, didn't care whether she was liked or disliked. This, of course was untrue, Hermione cared a lot about other people's opinions of her but she tried not to let it show for fear of rejection.

"Are you coming to bed or are you planning on staying up all night?" Harry joked.

Hermione smiled, and sank into Harry's arms. Falling asleep, her head full of doubts that she didn't realise were there. She could feel the warmth of Harry's skin pulsating against hers and smiled to herself, _this __**is **__what I want._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione woke the next morning feeling extremely refreshed and ready for the day ahead. She got dressed quickly and pulled her hair into a messy bun that made her look like a school teacher. She didn't mind, she was going to work, not strutting down a catwalk after all.

She smiled as she entered the kitchen; the smell of a delicious cooked breakfast greeted her nostrils; the smell often reminded her of lazy summer days at The Burrow when the trio didn't have a care in the world. No jobs to worry about, just having a relaxing time in each others company. Hermione felt a twinge of sadness when she remembered that those days were long gone and that they rarely spent time together as a trio. Shortly after Harry and Hermione got engaged Ron had secured a spot on the international quidditch squad. At the time they promised they would stay in touch but Ron had recently neglected to uphold his side of the promise, he had started to attend more and more of the glamorous parties, where girls would stake out quidditch players to take home and then probably sell their story to The Daily Prophet.

"Good morning sweetheart," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, "All set for the day ahead?"

Harry pulled her into a tight embrace and replied, "I'd rather be spending it with my beautiful fiancée"

"Oh stop it!" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm not beautiful, I'm nowhere near the sort of girl you could have had."

"You are the sort of girl I wanted Hermy," Harry reassured her, "You are beautiful to me, you don't need to be made up to take my breath away, I like the fact I can see your true beauty."

"Thanks," Hermione replied not entirely convinced, "I just don't see why you settled for me."

Harry knew that he was fighting a losing battle, he loved Hermione dearly, he had known her for years and she hadn't changed her attitude towards him after all that time. He liked the fact that he knew she was genuine, not a hanger on who was just after some fame or glory, he loved the way she didn't care how she looked, he loved just being able to stare into her eyes for hours……

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione made her way to the 2nd floor, where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was, keeping her head down as always, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Unfortunately today, her relatively deserted path was blocked by a male figure up ahead. Not noticing him, she collided with his body, it felt like running straight into a brick wall. She gasped.

"No need to run- oh it's Granger," Hermione looked up and noticed a familiar smirk greeted her.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione spat.

"I was unaware that my presence wasn't welcome in a public building," Draco hissed, "My business is of no importance to you, mudblood, I merely wished to witness the goings on at the ministry."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused, none of this was making any sense.

"I work here of course," Draco noticed another question etched across Hermione's features, "I best be going, I have an urgent matter to discuss with the minister," he began to walk away, "Oh and Granger, you may think that your plain appearance emits an aura that you don't care what people think and appear serious but infact I think it shows you wish to be different, that you are stuck in a rut with Potter."

She watched as he strode away _just like his father_ she thought _what did he know? Her supposed plain appearance was not an attempt to be different._ Hermione just felt that appearances were not important, especially when you were never noticed. _Stuck in a rut! _She scoffed, _I'm not stuck in a rut! _ Still she couldn't detect the presence of the doubts that lay in the back of her mind, she didn't realise that Malfoy had made her begin to think about her life.

Hermione noticed a memo lying patiently on her desk:

_Dear Hermy,_

_I would have told you this at lunch but the Minister wants an immediate answer. I have been invited to a dinner party at his residence and he has insisted that this is not another event that you are going to wriggle your way out of._

_All my love,_

_Harry._

Hermione hastily scribbled an acceptance; although she had no desire to attend a dinner party at the Minister's residence, she had a niggling feeling that this was something she must go to. She set down to work, a number of hearings were due to take place later in the week and she must have everything prepared. No-one expected anything different, after all this was Hermione Granger……

**Thanks for reading, I know it has been a bit slow to start but things will pick up soon I promise, I just wanted to set the scene. Read and review please. **


End file.
